One Shots
by Shadow-is-my-life
Summary: I do not own young justice mentions sex and that's it Chapter 12 is up
1. A Girl's Mind

_Girl Talk_

 _ **An Idea popped in my head, mention of sex talk but that's it takes place during season 1**_

 _ **The girls are I de briefing over a mission, what happens when Megan, Zatanna, Artemis and Rocket were having a mental convo, what resulted Artemis laughing, Rocket Choking on some water, a blushing Zatanna and a confused Megan.**_

 _ **Also you know Kiss Snog avoid, me and my mates do Kiss, Sex, Snog**_

Artemis, felt like she was going to die, her eyes drifted onto the girls, a smirk appeared on her face she took a pen and wrote a note and sent it Megan, followed by Rocket and Zatanna, the trio looked at the paper

 _Megan set a mind link with the just us 4_

 _Artemis x_

The 3 girls smirked,

 _Guys were like-minded_

 _Cool, so what you want to do?-Z_

 _how about kiss snog avoid- Rocket_

 _Good idea but how about we spice it up- Artemis_

 _How?- Z_

 _Kiss, Snog, Sex- Artemis._

The girls just looked at each other

"Z, are you alright you gone red?" Robin asks

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zatanna say

 _You guys in- A_

 _Yeah- R_

 _Sure I don't know how to play but yeah- M_

 _Yeah why not- Z_

 _Okay Rocket out of Red Arrow, Wally and Aqualad- A_

 _I would Kiss Wally, but I think I Snog Red arrow I mean he is hot-R_

 _Yeah I admit he is hot, wait that mean you have sex with Aqualad- A_

Rocket notice Aqualad looking at her she turned her attention to Batman

 _Wait does he even know what sex is?- Z_

 _I don't know maybe Rocket can teach him -A_

Rocket, let out a cough causing everyone to look at her, she notice Icon glancing at her

"Are you okay Rocket?" Icon ask her

"I'm fine just a cough," she said

"Perhaps you like some water," Kaldur said,

 _Rocket and Kaldur under the sea doing things they shouldn't be are kissing omg they having Sex!- Z_

Rocket quickly took the drink and thanked him

"Anyway," Batman says

 _Ok my go Artemis, Batman, Wally or Superman- R_

 _Oh let me see, I kiss superman, I mean he sexy, but I already has sex with Wally_

"You What!" Zatanna says, out loud causing everyone to look at her

"I said, that red Tornado picked up the recording of Sportsmaster," Batman said

"Oh okay," Zatanna looked at Artemis who was smirking

 _When did you two have it?- Z_

 _You know when we were in the stakeout in and got separated- A_

 _Really Artemis wait I was next door you said Wally hurt himself and you were fixing him- R_

 _Oh I was fixing him, did you know speeder can vibrate any part of their body- A_

 _Artemis your dating a walking Vibrator!-R_

 _Oh me and Connor have sex and what a vibrator M_

This time it was Artemis turn, she bursts out laughing causing everyone to jump, she quickly turned it to a cough, her face was bright red, Batman looked at the 4 girls, Megan looked confused, Artemis was still laughing, Zatanna was bright red, while Rocket was paying attention,

 _Okay sex is where a boy and a girl get horny and they make love to each other, you can have sex in loads of ways, rough or soft, but if you have it make sure the boy has a condom- R_

 _Wow, wait me and Connor had Sex- M_

Megan looked at the girls who were just staring at her

 _Whoa who knew you knew about Sex- R_

 _I know, and a Vibrator- M_

 _A girl has a vibrator to please herself- Z_

 _Do you have a Vibrator Z- A_

Zatanna looked at Artemis, with a shocked expression

 _NO! wait you haven't finished your Snog, Kiss Sex, you said you Kiss Super boy- Z_

 _Fine, Kiss Super boy, Snog Wally, that leaves Batman- A_

the trio looked at Artemis who was smirking

 _Hey you go to admit he is hot in his outfit- A_

 _He way to old for you-Z_

 _Age is just a number, but I would like to see his secret cave, if you know what I mean- A_

 _WE DO-Z, M, R_

 _So Zatanna, Green Arrow Robin or Connor- A_

 _Eww Green Arrow That's your Uncle what about I asked you about Dr Fate- Z_

 _Maybe if he was a little bit younger_

Zatanna looked at Artemis that girl has issues

 _I think Green Arrow and Dr Fate are hot, what wrong with that- M_

While Rocket was chocking Zatanna turned bright red, why would Artemis ask that, she saw how Artemis was looking at Robin

 _No wait you want Robin- A_

 _Can males get Pregnant- M_

 _What would the boys think if they read our minds- A_

 _Lets freaked out or Horny wait Aqualad- R_

The girl looked over at Aqualad a faint red appread on his face, the girls looked at each other

 _How much did you hear Kaldur- M_

 _Everything and can I say, Artemis you have some serious issues and I do know what sex is-K_

Artemis couldn't take it anymore, she let out a loud laugh what sounded like she was crazy, she fell off her chair and onto the floor, she was bright red, Rocket was chocking on her drink while Icon looked over at her, Megan just looked confused while Zatanna was bright red "Girls please leave and calm down," Batman said, The girls ran out and about 5 seconds later the boys heard all the girl laughing and giggling.

"Kaldur, did you know what they were talking about," Robin ask Kaldur to keep reading the girls minds to see if they were alright, Kaldur just had a blank look in his eyes

"I think they broke him, what were they talking about," Wally asks

"Kaldur," Batman said

"The next time you ask me to peak in the girls minds I'm saying no, the things they told each other," he said, his eyes were trained on Wally "I see your arm is better, Artemis must of fixed it really well, I mean it must of hurt with you groaning," Kaldur said, his eyes I know everything look

"Yeah it was better," Wally says

"Lets get back to the meeting, I talk to the girls later2 batman said


	2. The Aftermath

This is the aftermaths of girl talk, when beast boy overhears Zatanna and Artemis talking about sex, what happens when beast boys asks the team what sex is well Wally may be faster than Bart and Barry.

It was 2 weeks after the girl talk and they were still laughing, today Artemis was sitting on the green sofa, looking in her math books, when Zatanna walks in "Err A, can I talk to you?" Artemis look up from her math book to see Zatanna blushing "Sure Z, is everything aright?" Since Artemis was the 4th oldest (Kaldur, Rocket and Kid Flash) she was like a sister or mother figure according to beast boy and impulse, the look on Artemis face when they said that, "You know when we were talking and you were saying about sex with Wally?" she asks

"Z, are thinking of having Sex?" Artemis asks

"No, I was just wondering, does it hurt you know?" she asks, Artemis, let out a laugh

"Sit down, its time for the talk,"Artemis watched as Zatanna sat down next to her

"Ask away my young magician," she says

"I'm 1 year younger than you, so do you go straight in to the sex or do you foreplay?" Zatanna couldn't help but blush

"Well, you do a bit of foreplay like kiss and touch each other you know to get each other hot and excited" she says

"What foreplay did you and Wally do?" Zatanna asks "I mean if you don't want to tell its fine," she says Artemis laughed "its fine, you know riding, BJ, sucking, fingers touching," she says

"Oh, so when it comes to the actual part?" Zatanna asks

"At First it hurts, you know, but when you get use to it being in there, it will soon start to fade but for the first 3 minutes depends on how big the boy is, but soon it will start feeling good and you enjoy it," she says.

"But what about the day after?" she asks

"Oh its true you hurt the day after, you be walking funny, it will hurt when you go to the toilet, but it will last just for 6 hours, also placing something like a hot water bottle or finding something that vibrates will help because it will help relax your muscles," Artemis says

While the girls were talking they failed to notice beast boy in the kitchen, he heard everything about Artemis experience, but he didn't know what she was talking about, being the boy he is, he walked into the training room where Kid Flash, Nightwing, Batman, Green Arrow, The flash, Connor, Kaldur, Bat girl, Rocket and impulse and his sister Megan, "Hey Logan are you okay?" Megan asks

"I overheard Artemis and Zatanna invasion," he said, he looked to see the boys stiffen up Kaldur went red, while Rocket covered her mouth "What did you hear Logan?" Wally asks

"Err Artemis was telling her something I didn't hear what it was called, but I picked the word foreplay, sucking, fingers BJ" Logan didn't notice Kid Flash going bright red, he tried to avoid looking at Green Arrow and the Flash.

"Logan, did Artemis say a name?" Oliver ask, he looked to Rocket laughing, she was clinging on to Kaldur, Nightwing had a smirk on his face, Megan looked shocked, Bat girl was just smiling, Impulse was confused Flash was looking proud but embarrassed while Wally was avoiding anyone who looks at him.

"Oh I remember Zatanna ask Artemis was sex was like when she had with Wally!" he says, Wally looked embarrassed.

"Wally, is there something you need to tell us," Barry says

"Er yeah See ya," Wally was about to leave, when Oliver shot an Arrow at him,

"How long have you and my niece been dating," he asks

"Ever since the New year," he says

"So 9 months," Oliver says

"Yes!" Wally says

"And have you had Sex with Artemis?" Oliver asks his voice dangerously low

"Yes" just then Wally broke free, he sped over to Barry

"Wait when you ask me for a condom, that was for Artemis?" Barry says

"Wait you knew your Nephew was hooking up with Artemis?" Oliver says

"Oliver there Adults, if they both wanted it then its okay," Barry says

"He a boy, and all teenage boys have one thing on their minds and I should know I was one!" Oliver says

"And you still are," Barry mumbled

"Your nephew has corrupted my Artemis" Oliver yells

"Your Artemis she not your child Olly," Barry says "And if anything its Artemis who corrupted Wally!" Barry exclaimed

"How has Artemis corrupted him" Oliver yells

"Wally wasn't into girls before he met Artemis!" Barry says

"Artemis wasn't into red heads, before she met you," Oliver says

"Are you sure I mean she and Red Arrow did have some tension between them," Barry says

"No Artemis and Red Arrow, have not hooked up," Wally says "Beside us Red heads have a thing for the Crock girls," Wally says

"Back off Wally I'll deal with you later," Oliver says

"You have to catch me first and by the way its not the first time we had Sex!" Wally says

"What!" the adults says

"Yeah why do you think I refused to come out of my room when we had that Dinner Party, now excuse me, me and Artemis are off into hiding," he says.

Artemis was laughing with Zatanna when an arrow went flying by just then Wally ran in

"Babe how about a holiday," Wally asks

"Why?" She asks

"Because Oliver and Barry know we had sex twice," he says

"Wait you had sex twice!" Zatanna yells,

"Shit, let go wallman we see you later Z," Artemis says, the Flash ran in followed by Oliver

"Goodbye see you in 3 years run West run," the adults watched as Wally picked Artemis up and sped away.

So here it is :) I'm thinking of doing multiple one shots any requests let me know :)


	3. The Sleepover

The sleepover

staring: Artemis, Rocket, Zatanna, Cassie, Barbara

Boys: Impulse, Logan, Dick, Wally

JL member: Superman, Batman Hawkgirl and Flash

Mentions: Birds of Prey

Enjoy

 _Batman, Superman, Hawkgirl and the flash. Looked at the mess in front of them, Wally was hanging upside down with his sock in his mouth, Dick and Logan were in a snow globe, and Impulse was on a lead tied to the kitchen chair, they heard laughing, they moved only to see the girls laughing watching a movie_

" _Do we want to know?" Barry asks_

" _Nope so how was monitoring duty," Barbara asks Batman_

" _Okay but why are the boys tied up," Batman asks_

" _They were spying on our girl talk" Megan says_

 _3 Hours ago_

"Okay so the boys are out, leaving us in charge of the cave, so I thinks its time for incitations ceremony for the newbies," Artemis says

"We are not making them run shirtless, like you did with Impulse, Logan, Blue beetle, Lagoon boy and Robin" Zatanna says, she couldn't help but laugh

"Please, I only did that to see if they got abs anyway it was fun, no how about a sleepover," Artemis says

"Sounds fun, I tell Megan and the girls, wait what are you planning?" Zatanna asks

"Nothing, I just want the girls to feel welcome," she says, Zatanna looks at her

"Fine, I'm not aloud to hang out with Wally for two weeks and I'm not aloud to socialise with anyone so I thought I could get to know you guys better," Artemis says.

Zatanna smiled, everyone knew Artemis and Wally were banned from seeing each other for 2 weeks ever since they ran off to LA and tricked Oliver and Barry to thinking they were getting married also when her mother heard she grounded Artemis telling her to stay at the cave because her father will want to talk with her also, she was going away for 2 weeks, leaving her in Oliver care.

"Fine, you get snacks and movies, meet me in my room in two hours," Zatanna says.

Artemis smirked, she stood up and walked over to the Zeta tube, "Where are you going young lady?" Artemis looked to see Oliver glaring at her

"Ollie, can you please take me to star city so I can buy some snacks and movies, me and the girls are going to have a girl, meaning no boys," she say "I mean you said you wanted me to interact with girls my age, and I need to know my team better but if you think its a bad idea then I stay here" she says, she looks at Oliver who sighs

"Fine, you could do with some air anyway," he says, Artemis threw her arms around him

"Thank you Ollie," she says.

Artemis walked down the sweet aisle, let see she looked at the list Zatanna made her

 _Cassie- Cola bottle, Haribos, after 8_

 _Zatanna; Rainbow drops, Pringle sour cream, galaxy_

 _Megan, Oreos, Toffie, Skittles, Starburst, Jelly tots, Pringle BBQ, blackjacks, fruitcakes, sherbet tips man she loves candy_

 _Barbara- dip dabs, sherbet fountain, cherry lips, pear drops, sour blueberry and strawberry belts_

 _Rocket- fudge, Fizz, sweet hearts bomb boms, double cherries_

Artemis, looks at the bunch of sweets, now time for the DVDS she walked towards the DVD isle hmm there was no way she was going to watch sappy chick flicks,

 _DVDS_

 _1\. Women in Black_

 _2\. Letter to Juliet_

 _3\. Home_

 _4\. Paranormal activity_

 _5\. Harry potter_

Artemis, walked towards the check out

"Lets, see a girls night?" the lady asks

"Yeah," she says

"Have fun," Artemis smiled she arrived back to the cave with two bags full, she looked to see Zatanna and Wally "Wally!" Artemis exclaims

"Hey babe, I got 5 minutes before Green Arrow kills me," Wally quickly kissed her before zooming away Oliver walked in "I smelt a speeder, let me see Kid Flash was he here?" Oliver asks

"No," Zatanna says

"Fine, now good night girls,".

It was about 6 when the girls walked in the Zatanna room, she made an extended room spell making her room perfectly big, the girls all crowed around, the sweets were in bowls, DVDS were stacked up. "Welcome girls, today we officially make part of the young justice team," Artemis says she closed the door, the girls saw her carrying a book.

"Artemis what the book for?" Barbara asks, it was no fact that Zatanna told Barbara of Artemis ideas and how most of them involve the JL boys "Just a book, I want to make a list of all the hottest JL and YJ members and I want your help," she says.

"I'm in," Rocket says, it was official Artemis and Rocket were the team prankster they were the one who pulled the fire alarm in the middle of the night, causing everyone to run out, in their pjs, poor Dick, they still have the videos.

"Why not," Cassie says

"I heard about you and the JL boys, so this will be fun to watch," Barbara says

"Hey me and Z are in so lets get to work who the first one on your list?" Megan asks

"Superman Vs Batman," Artemis says, causing Barbara to go red

"I say Batman," Artemis says

"Why Superman got everything!" Cassie says

"Does Superman wear leather, I mean he the dark knight, I wonder what he looks like with just his mask on?" Artemis says,

"Eww, that's my mentor your talking about!" Barbara says

"So, tell me have you seen him shirtless," Artemis asks

"No I haven't anyway Superman better" Barbara says

"Artemis we been through this before," Zatanna says

"What if I was the same age, I would definitely have a go anyway hasn't her screwed half the JL girls?" Artemis asks

"No, he had a fling with Catwomen and Wonder women" Barbara says

"Oh, anyway so who agrees that batman is hotter than Superman say I" Artemis says

Only Artemis, Zatanna raised their hands

"Superman," Artemis growls

Cassie, Megan, Rocket, Barbara raise their hands, they totally ignored harry potter movie in the background

"Fine, okay Superman VS Green Arrow," Artemis says

"Hmm, I mean Green Arrow hot, but his goatee I'm not a fan" Artemis says causing the girls to look at her "What, you never thought your mentors are hot?" she says

"Well, considering my mentors my uncle, no," Megan says

"Wow, anyway opinions?" Artemis asks

"Green Arrow he blonde and quiet hot," Zatanna says

"Hey I overheard something, one time Black Canary, Huntress and Catwomen, went undercover because someone turned evil and they sung a song about all the boys flaws" Rocket says

"Oh yeah they call themselves the Bird of prey, shall we make a song about our boys?" Artemis asks

"Yeah, but after we did this JL hot thing," Cassie asks

"Fine, so Green Arrow first, Superman second, Batman third," Artemis asks

The girls were laughing as they sorted out the JL not knowing the boys got back early they heard the girls laughter and deicide to listen in

"Sometimes Kid flash is just too fast," Artemis says

"Nightwing throws his Bird a rang what a weapon what a bang," Zatanna says, a fain blush came across Wally and Dicks faces "Looks like someone told them about the birds of prey," Dick says

"But come on who hotter in costume Impulse or Nightwing?" Artemis asks.

"Whenever there boy talk it Artemis who brings it up?" Dicks says

"Maybe Wally not satisfying her needs," Bart say winking at his cousin

"Hey I haven't seen her for 12 days!" he whines

"Shh they hear us, you know Aqualad still can't look at the girls," Logan says

"Oh we heard you aright," The boys jump to see the girls standing there, Wally couldn't help but stare at Artemis she wore an oversize red and white shirt with pink short shorts.

"Eyes up babe unless you want Arrow on your back again," Artemis says

"So you boys wanted to listen to our convo, didn't you learn anything from Aqualad?" Zatanna says

"What you going to do to us," Impulse asks

 _And that's what happened_

I watched season 2 and Wally died so sad, anyway this story is based between the 5 year gaps but im thinking off making a side story of showing the boys protective side of the girls what ya think anyway let me know;) I also might do a short chapter on Wally and Artemis is LA and Artemis making the boys run shirtless let me know


	4. I never had a sister

I never had a sister

YJ: Artemis and Zatanna

Pairing: none

Rating: None

So this is a filler, I always liked the relationship between Zatanna and Artemis and with her dad being Dr fate, I thought Artemis would relate to Zatanna, with her father.

It was a week when Zatara became Dr fate, Zatanna refused to talk to anyone, the team minus Zatanna, were sitting around the table, Artemis was surprisingly in the kitchen, "Artemis what are you doing?" Megan asks

"I'm making some food for Z, I'm going to talk to her," she says, causing the team to look at her, it was well known that Artemis took a liking to Zatanna, it was good to see Artemis being sociable

"Well I thinks that's a good idea Artemis," Kaldur said, Wally zoomed over and looked at the pot

"Smells good what is it?" he asks

"Its a Vietnamese dish its called, Nom Hua Chuoi, when Zatanna came over my mum made it," she says

"Oh do you know any more dishes?" Megan asks

"Yeah, I'm also making her a drink called NƯỚC MÍA Yeah, now if you excuse me, I'm going to try and get Z out of her room for at least an hour, the team watched as Artemis took off.

Zatanna, wrapped the covers around herself, the memory of her father was still there, she was alone, she had no one, she never knew her mother and had no siblings, she felt like an outcast, she felt like the team were trying to be her friends, so when she locked herself she felt a bit upset that Artemis didn't confront her.

Zatanna heard the door open, she felt someone sit on her bed, Zatanna had her back towards them, "Hey Z, I know your awake," Zatanna knew it was Artemis, she turned over to see the older girl,

"A, what are you doing here?" she asks

"Z I know you wanted your space, but I'm worried about you, you haven't had anything to eat not to mention a shower, so I made you Nom Hua Chuoi also NƯỚC MÍA, please Z just a few bites," Artemis says, the young girl looked at Artemis, she took a bite of her meal, "So good," she says

"I know right, anyway Z your not okay, please you need to let your emotions free, its no good if you keep them built in," Artemis tells her

"I don't know what to feel, I feel sad, angry, I don't know what to do," she says

"Here, I'll be back," In less than a minute she came back with a punching bag "You want to let your feelings out here punch it or kick just let all your feelings out feel free to scream, I told the team that were having a session so go on," Artemis says.

Zatanna, got out of bed not caring she was in her pants and an old top, she watched as Artemis layed back on the bed.

Meanwhile the team jumped at the sound of Zatanna screaming followed by Artemis laughing

"Well, looks like Artemis method is working, why is she so keen of Zatanna?" Wally asks

"Because Artemis had a big sister who left her, and I think Artemis is trying to be a sister to Zatanna, maybe being the sister she always wanted," Kaldur says

"How do you know this?" Wally asks

"Me and Artemis were talking and I guess she was still on meds when she told me about her" he says, "THAT ASSHOLE!" Zatanna screamed

"IDIOT!"  
"DIPSTICK!"

"PRICK"

NOBJOCKY!"

The team looked shocked at her choice of words, Artemis smiled, she looked to see Zatanna on the floor crying, straight away Artemis ran over to her and embraced her with a warm hug "I love him A, I miss him, I just want to hug him one last time," Zatanna said.

"I know you do, but listen to me Z, it won't get easier, but it will start to slowly fade away, there be time that you miss him but you be fine, you know why you got friends, something I never had I mean when my sister left, I had no one but you do, you have me, the team," Artemis says to the sobbing girl.

"Thank you Artemis, I never had a sister," she says

"Well now you do, now how about you have a shower and we got have a movie night invite the team, you can sit next to robin," she says, Artemis smiled as the young girl blushed

"Thank you Artemis, your a good sister," she says

"Thanks, I always wanted a sister, a real one and now I have you so get changed and washed and I'll be here waiting," Artemis says.

The Team looked shock when Artemis and Zatanna walked into the room, Zatanna had a blanked wrapped around her "Hey fancy a movie night?" Artemis says

"Sure," The team moved up

Artemis took the sofa, she notice Zatanna moving to sit next to her, Robin sat next to Zatanna, placing a hand on her shoulder, Wally sat on the floor next to Kaldur, while Megan and Connor sat on the seat, they watched Harry potter, half way through Zatanna fell asleep, her head on atomise shoulder she had an arm wrapped around Artemis waist while her feet were across Robin, Artemis smiled at the young girl, she was going to be Zatanna sister a good one she will not be like Jade.

Ta da, any request let me know :)


	5. Goodbye Artemis

She gone the person who acted like a big sister to me is gone

YJ: Zatanna and Dick

Season 2 Artemis is dead and Zatanna upset

im working on other stories it just this came to me

Zatanna, started numbly at the picture in front of her, it was her and Artemis, it was a girls day, Artemis was in her usual outfit, it was a day after the new year, she remember how she threaten Dick, about if he hurts Z she will kill him.

She missed her, she was the one who helped her through things, she was the bad influence on her, but she also kept Zatanna safe, she was always there, when she told them her and Wally are out of the game, she respected it.

She remember how Artemis visited them every day she also went along on a few missions, but the night she caught Dick kissing Barbara, Artemis was there, she remember the look on Dick face when he saw Artemis sitting on his bed with an arrow in her hand.

Dick, he the reason Artemis is dead, she felt like hitting something, she remembered what Artemis taught her, she stood up and walked towards the training room, she put on a pair of boxing gloves and went to a bag.

"Stupid!"

"Asshole"

"Jerk"

Zatanna felt all her anger drain away, she remember whenever she got mad Artemis use to teach how to punch and defend herself, Zatanna felt someone behind her, she turned only to see Dick, standing there, all of a sudden she felt her anger coming back.

"Z are you okay?" he asks, Zatanna walked up to him and slapped him across the face

"No, She gone the person who acted like a big sister to me is gone, all because of you!, why did you have to use Artemis! Why not me why not one of the member of the team, I mean how would Wally feel, your like Batman, your willing to sacrifice people, it should have been you!" Zatanna screamed.

She glanced at Dick who just stood there he looked guilty, he took off his glasses his blue eyes looked at her "Z," he says

"Get away from me, you know what never talk to me again, your a murder not Kaldur, you sent Artemis to die, I will not be able to look at you the same way, as from now I'm taking a break from the team, away from you!" Zatanna pushed past Dick and walked out, she notice Megan and Rocket standing there she just broke down crying, straight away the two girls hugged her

"Z we heard what you said" Megan says

"It his fault!" she says "I want to go home" she says, the two girls nodded, she walked towards the Zeta tubes she passed, Connor "Bye guys," she says

"Z, where you off?" beast boy asks

"I'm taking a break from the team," she says

"Why?" Cassie asks

"Its too much, I need some time to think but if you need me call me," she says, she entered the tube just as Dick walks in

Zatanna BO3

Once she was home, she collapsed and cried, she sunk to the floor, "Wohs em a doog yromem fo simetrA" she says.

 _It was the 1st day of winter the group were decorating the cave, Megan was dressed as a female Santa, Artemis was in her normal outfit, sorting out a dancing Santa_

" _Seriously aren't we going a bit overboard?" Artemis asks as she tried to keep the dancing Santa up "No, oh and me and Megan are off carolling," Zatanna says as she hung up some tinsel_

" _How come I wasn't invited?" Artemis whines, Zatanna sees the smirk_

" _A, Dick and Wally forced you last time and you change the words to rude and inappropriate things!" Artemis let out a laugh "At least they listen" she says._

 _Just then Wally came zooming in, and ended up knocking into the stand what the Santa was on "NO" just then the Santa stared singing "ho ho ho merry Christmas," as he pins Artemis to the floor, his hands moving up and down "Bad Santa!" Artemis screams._

 _Zatanna let out a laugh as she took a picture "Wally looks like Santa putting moves on your girlfriend" she says_

Zatanna let a laugh, she stood up and walked towards her room, she switched on a light, to see a letter on her bed, she walked over and recognised the writing, she quickly opened the letter and sat down on the bed

 _Hey Z_

 _I k now if you got this letter I'm dead, I just want to tell you your my sister and always have been, I know you think this is Dick fault but it's mine as well, I chose this, but listen, you need to live your life, you have a team, your one of the strongest people I know, I believe in you and I know your upset but turn that pain into power, remember Z I'm always here and I will never leave you_

 _please keep an eye on Baywatch_

 _Artemis xx_

Zatanna smiled, "Goodbye Artemis," she says.

Meanwhile a girl in a black and orange jumpsuit was watching the girl as she was reading the letter, "Bye Zatanna," Tigress says


	6. I don't care i ship it

I don't care I ship it

YJ: Rocket and Megan

"I don't care I ship it," Megan sang to herself, causing Rocket to look at her

"Megan its I don't care I love it," she says, from what Rocket has learned is that Megan is very naive about earth things

"Oh, I heard the girls at school say it, they say that they ship Bluepulse?" Megan says, Rocket eyes widen "Megan, do you even know what a ship means?" she asks

"Nope, what is it?" she says, Rocket takes a deep breath

"A ship is where you ship two people who might make a couple, they also have couple names you Wally and Artemis there is Spitfire, well that a ship, you can ship male and male and Female and Female, you can ship one person with 1 or more than people example you could Ship Artemis with Roy and Wally," she says

"So I ship you and Aqualad so is your couple name AquaRocket?"Megan says

"Yeah, I guess, so you know what Blue Beetle and Impulse, together there Bluepulse" Rocket says

"Oh, but can I tell you something, I ship Aqualad and Roy," Megan says

"Really, I ship Wally and Dick!" Rocket says

"Remember when we made that video for that couple competition and we used Dick and Wally, god Artemis was in tears "Rocket says

"So you can ship two boys as a couple" Megan says

"Yeah, god if Artemis was here," both girls sighed, they missed Artemis

"Anyway I ship Green Arrow and Flash," Megan says, Rocket smiled

"Superman and Batman!"Rocket says

"Wally and Dick," Megan says

"Roy and Connor," Rocket says

"Connor and Dick," Megan says

"Connor and Kaldur," Rocket says

The two girls just kept naming random superhero's, when they heard the boys, come in "Want to freak them out?" Rocket says

"Yeah, lets make Artemis proud," Megan says.

"Megan! You can't say that about Bart!" Rocket says, causing the boys to look at each other

"But Rocket there so cute together, what about Wally and Dick,", the group look at each other before walking towards the girls.

"Yeah Wally and Dick," Rocket says "But who would you ship? Bluepulse or BirdFlash?" Rocket says, Dick and Wally glanced at each before turning red along with Bart and Jamie

"I don't know what do you boys think?" Megan asks, both girls walked out and smiled

"Think of what?" Wally asks

"You know, who has the best friendship?" Rocket asks

"Friendship!" Dick exclaims

"Yeah who has the best friendship, why what did you guys think?" Rocket ask a smirk playing on her lips

"Nothing" they said

So not the best but I had Major writer block


	7. Would you Rather

Would you rather be Kidnapped by Jade or Sport master

YJ: Artemis, Jade, Rocket, Zatanna, Megan.

" _Artemis are you drunk!" Wally says, as he watched his girlfriend trip over her own foor_

" _Shh, don't tell Wally," she says giggling_

" _Megan, your not a unicorn!" Connor says as he watches his girlfriend flying around the room wearing a horn, Aqualad looked at Rocket she was still sober_

" _Rocket, what happened?" Dick asks, as Zatanna layed sprawled out on the green sofa_

" _Doggy Pile!" Artemis says as she jumped on top of Zatanna_

" _Recognise Green Arrow," Wally quickly picked up Artemis and zoomed out_

" _Wheeeee" she says_

" _Rocket what happened," Kaldur ask_

"Well Jade Kidnapped us,"

"Artemis you sister Kidnapped us, for a girls night!" Zatanna yells

"Seriously she a Crock!" Artemis says

"Anyway, I'm a good guy now, ever since I had Lian, besides it time for me to know my sister friends," Jade says

"Hey it better than listening to Batman," Rocket says,

"So do you guys wanna stay the night and have a girls nigh?" Jades asks

"Sure," Artemis says.

The group girls all sat around the sofa, Jade had Lian, in her arms, "So jade, why have you kidnapped us?" Megan asks

"I guess, I wanted to have a girl night, also I wanted to see if you have any gossip on Roy so I can tease him about it later," Jade says

"hmm, how about a game of would you rather?" Rocket asks

"Sure, but I got a question any of you guys pregnant?" Jade asks

"NO," the girls say, the girls watched as Jade left and returned with some alcohol

"Jade!" Artemis says

"What, I want it to be fun, so bottoms up," the girls watched as Jade took a drink, followed by Artemis "Artemis!" Megan yells

"What, its good," she says

"Pass me a bottle," Zatanna says

"Same," Rocket says.

Megan watched, as the 4 girls started drinking

"So, Artemis would rather spend a night with Superman or Spend a night with Batman," Zatanna asks

"Batman all the way!" Artemis says "Z, Kiss Green Arrow or Snog Dr fate?" Artemis says,

"ARTEMIS" Zatanna yells

"Blame it on the drink!" she says while leaning on to Jade

"Fie Kiss Green Arrow happy," she mumbles, as Artemis takes another drink

"How long will it be till she gets drunk?" Rocket asks

"About 2 more, hey shall we see what happens when we get Megan drunk?" Jade says, Rocket looked at the girl, and smiled

"Hey, M take a sip I swear you love it," Rocket says, they watched as Megan took 3 sips of it, straight away her eyes widen, and started giggling

"Oh Jade would you rather be locked in a room with Roy or be locked in a room with Batman," Megan says "Hmm, well I've been locked in a room with Roy before and well that explains Lian, as for Batman, well, I always wanted to know if he good as Catwomen says," Jade says

"That explains, why Artemis is obsessed with Batman," Rocket says, she notice that Zatanna was tipsy, Artemis was already drunk and Megan was on her 2nd bottle, she only had one drink, it was about 11 when the girls Zeta to the Cave, Zatanna passed out so Rocket was carrying her, Megan was flying around with a party hat on her, Artemis was stumbling over herself.

The boys were in the mountain when the girls named were called, the boys looked up to see Rocket carrying Z, Megan flying around, Artemis was stumbling and Laughing

"We were Kidnapped by Jade, it involved talk and Alcohol,"

I know this is lame


	8. Gay or European

There Right There!

I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, IT GOES TO IT RIGHTFUL OWNERS!  
YJ: Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, Dick, Megan, Connor, Rocket, Zatanna, Roy,

"You know there going to kill us right?" Artemis says to Wally

"I know but come on it be funny," Wally says

"Well, least we know one thing never let Megan watch Legally blonde, and do not let enter in couple competition," she says, Just then Rocket and Aqualad walks in

"Ready?" Rocket asks.

"So Arrowet, you going to ask KF out?" Aqualad asks, as he gets a drink, Artemis was studying

"No, way he doesn't swing that way," she says while looking at her book, just then Wally walks in

"There Right There," Artemis says as she stood next to Kaldur

Artemis Mouthing  
There! Right There!  
Look at that tan, that tinted skin.  
Look at the killer shape he's in.  
Look at that slightly stubly chin.  
Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.

Artemis says that while pointing at Wally who was on the sofa, she stood up and sat on the side,

Kaldur Mouthing:  
I'm not about to celebrate.  
Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate.  
This guy's not gay, i say not gay.

Kaldur says to Artemis who just rolls her eyes before crossing her arms

Megan walked in along with Rocket and Connor

"What you guys talking about? Connor asks

"Is Kid Flash guy

Group Mouthing they started looking at each other as Wally pulled out a perfume bottle

"See he gay!" Artemis says as she looks at Kaldur

That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to assume  
that a man who wears perfume  
is automatically matically fay?

Connor:  
But look at his quoft and crispy locks.  
Artemis:  
Look at his silk translucent socks.

Connor goes over to Artemis, those two have a conversation

Kaldur:  
There's the eternal paradox.  
Look what we're seeing.

Kaldur goes over to them and Joins them,  
Artemis: Turns to Kaldur while glaring at him  
What are we seeing?  
Kaldur: he says while looking at Artemis  
Is he gay?  
Artemis: she says while throwing her arms up in the air  
Of course he's gay.  
Kaldur:  
Or European?  
The group just looked at each with a strange look on their face

"Hmm, it hard to deicide?" Megan says

All :ohhhhhh.  
Gay or European?  
It's hard to guarantee  
Is he gay or European?  
The Team turned to Connor who put his hands up  
Connor: Well, hey don't look at me.  
Megan: You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.  
They play peculiar sports.

"I mean Kid Flash was brought up in a different way to the rest of us and also he play a lot of sports"

All:  
In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.  
Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks.  
They will say things like "ciao bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks.

The group watched as Wally entered "Ciao Bella," he says while kissing everyone on the cheek,  
Artemis: Oh please. She rolls her eyes  
All:  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

The team just looked at each, there eyes went back to Wally who was eating  
Connor:  
Depending on the time of day, the French go either way. The team just looks at Connor with a confused look  
All:  
Is he gay or European?  
Or

Just then Zatanna Entered along with Robin who was with Robin  
Zatanna:  
There! Right There!  
Look at that condescending smirk.  
Seen it on every guy at work.  
That is a metro-hetro jerk.  
That guy's not gay, i say no way.  
Zatanna watched as he flashed her a smirk, "Please half the boys at school, have that smirk and please he is not gay"  
All:  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to presume  
that a hottie in that costume

The team watched as Robin and Kid Flash started play fighting with each other they strated to touchy feeling

Artemis:Is automatically-radically

Kaldur:  
ironically-cronically  
Megan:  
scurtinly-curtainly  
Connor:  
genetically-netically

The four started to lean closer to Kid Flash

All:  
GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY!  
OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY  
DAMMIT

The team watched as Kid Flashed walked in "Hey beautiful," Wally says as he kissed Megan on the cheek, the team threw there head back "So close" Artemis mumbles  
Connor:  
Wait a minute!  
Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
I have an idea I'd like to try.

He stood up and smirked at Kaldur  
Kaldur  
The floor is yours.

The team watched as Connor sat next to Kid Flash  
Connor:  
So Kid Flash.  
This alleged affair with Rocket has been going on for...?  
Wally:  
2 years.  
Connor:  
And your first name again is...?  
Wally:  
Nicos.  
Connor:  
And your boyfriend's is..?  
Wally:  
Robin  
I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
I thought you say best friend. Robin is my best friend.  
The team gasped, Wally turned a bright red before waving his hands just then Robin jumps up and points at Wally  
Robin :  
You bastard!  
You lying bastard!  
That's it.  
I no cover for you, no more!  
Peoples.  
I have a big announcement.  
This man is Gay and European!  
you've got to stop your being  
a completely closet case.  
No matter what he say.  
I sware he never ever ever swing the other way.  
You are so gay.  
You big parfait!  
You flaming boy in cabaret.  
Robin says while walking around kid flash who was going bright red  
Wally:  
I'm straight! He says  
Robin  
You were not yesterday.  
So if I may, I'm proud to say,  
He's gay!  
Robin  
Fine okay I'm gay!

All:  
Hooray!

Dick and Wally  
Fine. Okay. We're gay!

Just then the two guys kissed, "Cut" Roy's says, just then Artemis collapsed on the floor laughing, she had tears coming out of her eyes while holding her stomach, she was snorting in laughter, Wally walked over to Artemis

"Babe you okay," he asks, they look to see Artemis shaking with laughter

"Okay babe here some water, okay Megan send in," Wally says, Megan uploaded the Video since she was using Dick computer what she didn't know she sent the tape to the watch tower and the competition people "Done" Megan says.

The Justice Leauge was in a meeting when a bing went off, Batman looked and a email opened up

 _Is KF Gay?_

"Why is there an Email asking if my nepthew Gay?" Flash asks

"Wait what on the bottom," Wonder Women asks

 _To the competition, here our video, directed by Robin, song Gay or European actors_

 _Kaldur_

 _Arrowet_

 _Rocket_

 _Magic_

 _Kid Flash_

 _Superboy_

"Shall we watch it?" Flash asks,


	9. Saying Goobye

Goodbye

Artemis remembering the good times with Wally

Song By Miley Cyrus- Goodbye

I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

Artemis, woke up in an empty bed, she sighed, she thought of Wally everyday, she turned over to see a picture of her and him it was there 1st date, Wally took her to a Carnival

" _Come Artemis be a kid for once," Wally says_

" _Fine, I go on the carousal with you," Artemis says_

 _Artemis let out a laugh as they both shared a horse_

Artemis smiled she remember that day, she didn't care

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

 _Artemis smiled, Wally kissed on the New year_ she could feel his lips on her, she remember a another time

" _Dance with me babe," he says, Artemis smiled, they were currently home, Wally was dancing with no music on he walked over and grabbed her hand they danced and laughed_

" _I've missed you," he says_  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

Artemis walked into the kitchen, she remember how Wally always has to have kettle next to the fridge, or how he always took his shoes off when he came in, she remember everything about but one memory she wanted to Forget is when he said Goodbye

"I Love you Spitfire", the words still echo in her head

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
 _she found a CD on the side "To my Spitfire" Artemis put the CD in the player, it was Kiss the girl, she sang along, she felt the tears come down her face but she sang anyway_ _  
_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

 _Artemis smiled, it was the day after the summit, she was in the watch tower, all of a sudden she felt a pair of lips on her, she heard everyone cheering Wally wrapped his hands around her waist._

 _The next Memory was at Oliver Party,_

" _Sorry we couldn't have our dance," Artemis says_

" _Who needs music dance with me beautiful,"_

 _Oliver watched and let out a smile as the couple just danced around, ignoring the stares_

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

Artemis heard a phone going off, she looked to see it was her old one, there a note on it

 _Listen to me_ Artemis held a hand to her mouth she heard his voice

 _"_ _Hey babe, if your reading this either I'm alive and listening to it with you or I'm gone, I missed you the past 3 months, I feel lonely so I thought I just record any thoughts about you hey Artemis do_  
You remember when we kissed _it was our first kiss gosh I felt your lips on mine for days_  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing Remember _Ollie birthday party when we danced with no music because Dick broke the DJ_  
You remember the simple things  
 _I remember that you always have your arrow next to you, I remember it was so simple, how you have 3 sugars in your tea_  
You said that your biggest regret _That day I saw you leave, with Kaldur I_ _regret_ _saying Goodbye, I wanted to hold you_

The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye

 _Artemis smiled, "Goodbye Baywatch, I love you," she says_

 _Artemis closed her eyes she could briefly hear a voice saying_

" _Goodbye Harpy"_


	10. I will always come home to you

I'll Always Return to you Artemis

YJ: Wally and Artemis

Song: I'll always return

Artist: Bryan Adams.

I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
To you I will always return

Where am I? I look to see myself in the south pole? I walked around what was I doing? I felt the cold wind hit I felt it whisper a name "Artemis" it says, then it hit me, I died I was in the speed force, I remember I escaped, I could hear Artemis in my head "Wally I love you,", something inside of me burns, a spark, Artemis is the spark, I'm going to see her again

"I'll return to you babe" I say

I know the road is long but where you are is home  
Wherever you stay - I'll find the way  
I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong  
I keep running, my mind drifts back to Artemis I remember her face, wherever Artemis is home I have to run faster, I run like like the river, my follows the sun I sense her, I arrived the park, I knew Artemis would go here  
I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home  
Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through

I thought I never get here, what if she gave up on me? My thoughts drifts away when I see here standing there like an angle, she was with the team, I changed into some casual clothes I see Zatanna looking at me I brought a finger to lips, she smiled

"HEY BABY YOU MISS ME?" I yelled, causing her and the team to turn around

"Wally?" she says

You run like the river - you shine like the sun  
You fly like an eagle  
You are the one  
I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Oh, it's to you I will always, always return

I walked towards her and the team I was about 5 steps away, for the first the time I saw she shine like the run, I saw her running towards me, I thought she would kiss me but no she Judo flipped me!

"I thought you were gone" she says pinning my hands above her head

"Babe, I'll always return to you, I say before I kissed her I felt her let go of my hands just then I heard 2 voices "Mummy?" I looked to see two kids a boy and girl, the boy was about 3 he had ginger hair and grey eyes, while the girl was also 3, she had green eyes and blonde hair

"Wally, meet Nelson and Faith, kids this is your daddy," she says.

My heart stops, "Kids Artemis you were pregnant!" I say

"Surprise, Wally you were gone for 3 years" she says

"babe I'm sorry I feel like an Ass," I say

"Babe don't worry, I love you and only you, the kids love you kids this is your daddy" she says, I watched as both kids attacked me with hugs

"I knew you come back to us daddy" Nelson says.

I'm home and no matter what I always come back to Artemis.


	11. Stressed

Enough!

Artemis

Contains Swearing and Drinking

Artemis had enough! She was fed up of Wally, school, the team, don't forget the fucking exams Artemis kept her feelings in but 1 day it explode!

Artemis, hated school, she sat in the office, glaring at the person in front of her "Artemis this is the

5th time you been sent here the first 4 were for swearing and talking back to the teacher in but punching a girl in the face that is unacceptable!" Principle says

"Whatever!" she says

"Artemis you are suspend from the academy for further notice it's like you don't want to be here" the principle mutters. Something inside of her snapped

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, WHY WOULD I THIS SCHOOL FILLED WITH STUCK UP SNOBS THE REASON I CAME HERE WAS TO KEEP MY MOTHER HAPPY, IF I HAD IT MY WAY I'LL BE BACK IN GOTHAM NORTH," she screams, causing the Principle to glare at her  
"Young lady, Artemis your a bright student I know your coming here for your mother but if you want I can get you a transfer slip back to Gotham North," Principle Anna says

"You can do that?" Artemis asks

"Yes, now go home your banned from school for 2 weeks, here your transfer form fill it in," Anna says. The principle watched as Artemis left she sighed, Artemis Crock was a bright student, she knew she had family troubles.

"Let see go home or not?" Artemis mumbles while opening her locker

"Hey Artemis," Artemis turned to see Dick

"Hey Dick" she mumbles she quickly put the letter in her bag

"So what your punishment?" he asks

"Banned from school for 2 weeks," she says

"Wow, to be fair she had it coming," he says

 _Flash back Lunch_

" _Oh there the slut," Jodie yells making everyone star at her_

" _I'm a slut haven't you shagged the entire football team and basket ball team?" Artemis says_

" _You filthy little bitch!" Jodie yells walking towards her_

" _Please with all the boys you slept with I'm surprise you haven't got any thing," she says_

" _Least my dad didn't bale on me" Artemis eyes widen, she see Dick in the background_

" _Arty don't" he mouthed_

" _Say that again you two faced slut," her voice was low_

" _I said, that your dad baled on you I mean would you blame him, you live in the slums, your mother a disabled little bitch and your sister she walked out on you, so your just a piece of tr" Jodie was cut off when Artemis punched her in the jaw_

" _Listen her you stuck up posh little bitch, my family life may not be perfect but at least I don't dress like a hooker and fuck the entire sports team just for popularity and if you dare mention my family again, I will not hesitate to hurt you," Artemis says._

"Anyway see ya at the cave," she says

"Yeah… wait how?" Dick asks

"Get traught or get dead, I knew it was you from day 1" she says.

Artemis deicide to head home, she knew her mum will be pissed, oh well, she walked up the stairs, only to see her mother waiting for her "Artemis tell me why you punched a girl!" she says

"She had it coming from day one" Artemis says

"Artemis, I am disappointed I didn't raise you-" Something inside of her snapped, she turned and glared at her mother "YOUR RIGHT YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME DAD DID AND WHERE YOU IN PRISION! I WAS RAISED BY MY DAD HE TAUGHT ME NEVER TO BACK DOWN AND I DIDN'T THIS TIME, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME! YOU NEVER WROTE TO ME, YOU WERE NEVER IN MY LIFE, IF YOU DIDN'T GET CAUGHT JADE MIGHT OF BEEN WITH US BUT NO YOU CHOSE TO BE A KILLER!" she screams

"Artemis stop having a pity party I have done my time I love you I even ask Batman to give you that scholarship," Paula says

"WHAT!" she screams

"I didn't know if I was ever getting out so I spoke to batman asked him to keep an eye on you along with green arrow," she says

"SO I GOT INTO GOTHAM ACADEMY BECAUSE OF BATMAN AND I ONLY BECAME GREEN ARROW SIDEKICK BECAUSE YOU AKSED BATMAN WHAT IF YOU HADN'T ASKED BATMAN WOULD I EVEN BE ON THE TEAM OR ATTENDING THE ACADEMY BY THE WAY I'M BANNED FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS," she screams

"Artemis I will not allow you to talk to me like that I am your mother!"

"NO YOUR NOT YOUR A KILLER MY MUM LEFT ME ALONE, YOUR A STRANGER, YOU THE ONLY REASON I WENT TO THAT ACADMY WAS TO KEEP YOU HAPPY! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M CAN'T DO THIS I'M OFF TO OLLIES!" she stormed passed her mother and ran into her room she slammed the door, she let out a scream she grabbed the photo of her and jade and threw against the wall, she threw all her stuff on the floor she punched her mirror kicked her bed and let out a string of curses, not knowing that Batman was watching her, he watched as she threw a book at the Wally, she ripped the Alice in wonderland poster, she grabbed her school bag and uniform before climbing out of the window.

Robin was in the cave with team "By the way do not piss Arty off she in a bad mood," he says

"When is she ever in a good mood!" Wally asks, they heard the compture annonce Artemis arrivle, the team saw her walk in she dumped her bag on the sofa before walking by them "What no hi?" Wally tease

"Fuck off Baywatch!" she says while slamming the door

"Told ya!" Robin says, the team moved onto the sofa, they saw Green Arrow walking in

"Is that Artemis?" he asks

"Yep," Robin says he notice a letter

"Err GA your Arty uncle right?" Robin asks

"Yeah why?" he says

"There a letter its a transfer letter?" Robin says he hands GA the note

"Artemis has been suspended for 2 weeks due to bad behaviour, I have offered Artemis a transfer slip back to her old high school, please let a parent or guardian sign below" Oliver says

"Where did you get that?" Artemis ask, she was wearing her normal clothes

"Fell out your bag, Artemis your suspended!" Oliver says

"Yes I already have the lecture from mom so come on let me have," she says

"Artemis why you a bright kid," he says

"Whatever, I also found out why you took me in and why I got that fucking scholarship!" she growls

"Language and how did you find out?" Oliver asks

"From my mother, I thought I was good enough but you took me in because you pittyed me, maybe Red arrow should be on the team since he was your first sidekick if my mum hadn't called you would I even be on this team?" she says.

The team just watched none of them wanted to move, they were too scared

"Artemis listen I," he says only to be cut off

"ARTEMIS LISTEN I DO EVERY FUCKING DAY ARTEMIS YOUR NO GOOD, YOUR A SLUT EVERYTHING WHAT EVERYONE SAYS TO ME I AM LISTENING! AND WHEN I WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE THEY NEVER LISTEN! NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRIED, I LISTEN TO EVERYTHING GA AND I'M FED OF PEOPLE NOT LISTENING TO ME I AM TRANSFERING BACK TO MY OLD SCHOOL" she screams

"WE thought it would be best for you," he says

"WHAT BEST FOR ME, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT BEST FOR ME YOU ONLY KNOWN ME FOR 3 FUCKING MONTHS MUM THINKS SHE KNOW WHAT BEST FOR BUT SHE DOESN'T SHE ONLY BEEN IN MY LIFE FOR 12 MONTHS! I ONLY WENT TO THAT SCHOOL FOR YOU AND HER, I WANTED TO LEAVE BUT I DIDN'T I WANTED TO SHOW YOU GUYS BUT THAT WAS NEVER ENOUGH, MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GO FIND DAD!" she screams, the group watched her face was red she was shaking in anger, Megan felt waves of anger so much she pasted out "Calm down you made Megan pass out!" Connor says, bad idea Artemis turns and glares at him "YOU KNOW WHAT SINCE THEY DON'T TRUST ME HOW ABOUT I TELL THEM ABOUT MY FAMILY THAT WAY BAYWATCH CAN KICK ME OFF THE TEAM FOR RED MY FATHER IS SPORTSMASTER AND MY SISTER IS CHESIER I WAS BORN INTO A FAMILY OF ASSASSINS," she shouts, the group watched as she walked by green arrow

"Arty where you off?" Robin asks

"Somewhere," she says, they watched as she vanished.

"GA is it true about her family?" Wally asks

"Sadly yes, before her mother went to jail, she asks me and bats to keep an eye on her make sure she has a good life I took her under my wing, but she thought I took her in because she has potential but that was one of the reasons why I took her in, batman got her the scholarship to the academy, I never knew she was that upset about," he says.

It was 8 and Artemis was walking towards the park, it was where all her friends use to hang out she was in her red belly top a brown leather jacket a pair of black jeans and black knee high boots, "Artemis?" Shannon asks

"One and only!" she says

"So how it in Snobville?" Cameron asks

"Horrible I got suspended and if im lucky im going to be back at North in no time" she says, Shannon smiled and hugged her "Well we were having a gathering you in" she says

"Will there be drinks?" she asks

"Hell ya, lets get pissed off our heads!" Shannon says.

Artemis liked this she was her real friends she took a sip of alcohol followed by another it was 8:45 and soon enough Artemis was drunk, not knowing that a certain duo was watching her

"There my baby girl,"

"I heard she willing to change sides"

Artemis giggled as Ryan lead her towards an Alley not knowing it was where on the Zeta tubes were the cave were looking for Artemis, Kaldur spotted Artemis "Found her!" he says. The team watched as Artemis kissed Ryan, they watched as Ryan pinned her against the wall "Turn the volume on" Robin says

"I missed this Arty," he says

"Same" she mumbles

"Artemis your drunk," he says

"Am not" she whines while trying to kiss him

"Your are Artemis what wrong?" he asks

The team watched as he sat down next to the phone booth,

"I'm fed up I'm super stressed with exams and I hate the school, I've been trying to please everyone but myself, Ry I feel sick," she says the team watched as she threw up Ryan held her hair "Come on lets get you home," he mumbles

"No, don't make me please," she whines

"Where shall I take you?" he asks

"My phone press 4" she says while drifting off to sleep

Artemis woke up the next day to a banging headache, she opened her eyes to see she was in her room at the cave, she was in her pj, she turned to the left to see a glass of water and 2 pills she quickly took the pills, she heard the door open, she glanced to see Oliver

"Hey Arty," he says

"Mmm what happened yesterday?" she asks

"You kind of had a meltdown and kind of shouted at everyone including your mum," it hit her all the things she said "Ollie I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I was" she was cut off when Ollie sat down next to her

"Shh, it fine, I spoke to your mother and the principle I told them that your having a rough time and you can't cope with the pressure of exams so the principle has agreed to let you return to Gotham academy but you won't be in lesson, she was thinking of putting you on a part time table that way when your not at school your with me or the cave, revising instead of going back to Gotham north?" he says

"Yeah I'll like that." Artemis says, she reached over and hugged Ollie only for her to fall asleep, he didn't dare to move, he smiled and closed his eyes,

Crappy ending but oh well what ya think?


	12. One of us

One of us

Kaldur is no longer one of us

So I know it's been a while but I been study for exam!

So I was watching Lion King 2 and he is not one of us

straight away I thought of Kaldur

Mentions: Aqua rocket

Someone sent me a request about a Aqualad one shot here it is

Kaldur, looked at him self in the mirror, he betrayed his team, he lied to them, he looked in the mirror to see he had a scar on his face, he let out a sight that was from Raquel, when he tried to attack Amistad. "Your Evil, do not come near me or him again!" Raquel said.

His mind trailed back to the day he found out about his past, he was born to grief, but he was raied to hate his real father, he could not escape his fate. Kaldur watched as the team helped Raquel, he saw Connor glaring at him, his eyes said one thing run!

Kaldur took off running

"Let him Live," Nightwing says

"Fine but he a traitor in my eyes" Connor.

Megan, sat on the sofa, he lied to us, he was our leader for 5 years, he was the father figure to them, and to Rocket he was the perfect boyfriend.

Connor was mad, how could he be so blind!, it was all an act and now he did one thing Connor thought he would never do go after Rocket and Amistad

Zatanna, sighed she knew it deep down she knew he would betray them, he was so caught up he gave into the darkness, it broke her heart, Zatanna, Raquel and Connor looked at each, he will never be on of us again, he a traitor, to them.

Raquel sighed as Amistad fell asleep in her arms, she knew he turned evil, it was the little things, but she never thought he tried to hurt Amistad.

There were 2 words going through everyone head even Kaldur

Deception

Disgrace

I do not own this song!


End file.
